<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sei Mir Meine Betty, Oder Gwendoline by ignorama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373912">Sei Mir Meine Betty, Oder Gwendoline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorama/pseuds/ignorama'>ignorama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Die Ärzte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorama/pseuds/ignorama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Farin knocked on his hotel door later that night, rope in hand, Rod was happy to invite him inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rod González/Farin Urlaub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sei Mir Meine Betty, Oder Gwendoline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The band had finished their run of interviews and concerts in Japan, and finally had a few days to rest and truly enjoy Tokyo before they had to leave the country for their next concerts back in Germany. They were all ecstatic for their own reasons, with Farin’s love of Japanese culture, and Rod and Bela’s love of Japanese media. The natural intersection was where they eventually found themselves after a day of exploration: at one of the many bookstores in the heart of the city.</p><p>While Bela made a beeline for the manga, his bandmates had less of a goal, meandering between shelves at their own leisure. Eventually Rod found himself near the back of the store, in its impressively large erotic section. He only knew the most basic Japanese—and even then it was primarily by ear: picking it up from movies, his few appearances on Japanese television, or just Farin showing off—so he mostly just perused the covers, which were descriptive enough on their own. </p><p>The topics ranged from vanilla to hardcore enough to make Rod blush: a full spectrum of eroticism in the form of both books and films. What ultimately caught his eye was a large book on the art of shibari that came with instructions. He had never tried it himself, but he admired it from both an aesthetic <em> and </em>sexual standpoint. At the very least, he figured it would serve as a good book for his coffee table at home. And if anyone he brought home wanted to try it? Well, then he would be ready.</p><p>Rod’s proclivities weren’t a secret to his bandmates by any means. After so many years of touring together they all knew each other better than anyone else, and that included what got them off. As far as fetishes were concerned, bondage was tame compared to anything they had watched together, courtesy of Bela (naturally). He didn’t bother hiding his purchase from his friends, because he wasn’t ashamed of it.</p><p>Bela was oblivious, too busy with the stack of comics he bought. Rod was sure that the self-proclaimed Pornoboy would be eager to flip through it later, though. Farin, on the other hand, caught sight of it at the checkout, tilting his head to get a better look at the cover. He nodded approvingly after a moment before shooting a wink in Rod’s direction. He thought nothing of it at the time, simply taking it as Farin being, well, <em> himself </em>. Always wanting to push the envelope. They went to dinner next, and just like that the book was seemingly forgotten. </p><p>When Farin knocked on his hotel door later that night, rope in hand, Rod was happy to invite him inside. It wasn’t the first time they had gone to bed together. Farin liked to be pushed around, and he liked to do the pushing—it only made sense. It <em> had </em> been a while though, as busy as they had been the past year: tour after tour, with hardly any time for themselves, let alone time to construct a proper scene. While that didn’t stop Rod from finding other fun elsewhere, the same couldn’t be said for Farin, who became even more of an ascetic while on the road. He was already strict with his body, but became even more so on tour. He would never forgive himself if he had to cancel a show for any reason, so no bondage at the very least.</p><p>His visit was a pleasant surprise, one Rod wasn’t going to waste.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the next step, Jan? Read it carefully.”</p><p>Farin shivered at the soft spoken request, and Rod could feel it from where they were pressed together—Farin’s back against his front. He was impressed at the reaction a simple name could get him, but he lived so often as Farin Urlaub these days that he supposed his name on Rod’s lips felt like an escape from that part of himself. He could just <em> be</em>.</p><p> Rod held the blond’s cock in a loose grip, holding him but not yet moving as he waited patiently for the translation. The book lay open on the desk, just high enough that Farin didn’t have to squint to read. Really, he wouldn’t have had to read at all, with how descriptive the illustrations were, but where was the challenge in that? Besides, they had only used handcuffs or simple knots before, and Rod wanted to make sure they got it <em> right.  </em></p><p>“Ah, pull the rope through itself, making a sliding loop,” Farin explained, his breath hitching as Rod’s hand moved upwards from his cock to tease a nipple, “Then I put my arm through it, and you tighten it by pulling on the other side.”</p><p>Rod rewarded him with a gentle kiss on his neck, breathing a <em> “thank you,” </em> into his ear before relocating to his front to resume his work. He had only moved so Farin could focus on his translation, serving as a distraction for <em> other </em> parts of him instead.</p><p>To contrast the gentleness with which he was treating him before, Rod jerked the rope tightly around Farin’s bicep, delighting in the small grunt he let out. Not tight enough to do damage in the long run, but enough that he would <em> feel it</em>. He repeated that process with Farin’s opposite arm, and then two more times until the length of his arms were bound against his torso.</p><p>Well, not quite. They were secured to nothing, held in place only by Farin’s dedication to staying still. An idea popped into Rod’s head in that moment: a little test to make their fun last even longer.</p><p>“Don’t move. You won’t like how tight it’ll be if I have to redo everything,” He warned. His tone was almost too kind for the threat, but he meant it nonetheless. Farin nodded, steeling himself in preparation for whatever Rod had in mind.</p><p>He began innocuously enough: tracing his finger along each loop, making his way down the length of Farin’s torso in the same order as he had tied the knots. Eventually his hand slid from the nest of his pubes down to his cock, only now it wasn’t the feather-light, teasing touches from earlier. His grip was firm, stroking him without the finesse he usually would. Instead, he stripped his cock hard and fast, focused solely on making Farin break.</p><p>Farin gasped, his hips bucking as the rest of him arched forward, until he remembered the threat. Almost immediately, he returned to his previous position, though his body shook with barely-contained tremors. Rod admired his dedication, but wasn’t surprised by it. Farin wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, and was stubborn enough to win most times. Still, Rod kept up the brutal pace a moment longer, just in case.</p><p>With Farin still showing no sign of breaking, Rod abruptly stopped. The blond let out a shaky breath, nearly a sigh of relief, and Rod could see the stress melt away from his body. Still standing firm, but nowhere near as tense. </p><p> </p><p>It was much of the same start and stop after that. Rod would wait for Farin’s carefully-considered translations, maybe tease him a bit, then resume tying his knots. They made their way down Farin’s body, eventually looping between his legs, up his back and down again.</p><p>Rod secured the final knot against Farin’s tailbone, giving his ass a playful slap before he stepped back and began circling him. Admiring his work as much as he was scrutinizing it. It was a simple full-body harness, though they had modified it a bit from the illustrations to account for his cock. Ultimately some of the ropework was sloppy and uneven, but for a beginner it wasn’t bad. If anything, it only made him want to practice. Maybe once they were back in Germany and had more time to themselves. He was sure his test subject wouldn’t object, as forward as he had been in the first place.</p><p>Farin, for his part, looked amazing. The black rope stood in stark contrast to his pale skin, much like the clothes he favored, making him look even paler than he already was. Rod noted the look of contentment on his face. He had told him once that being tied up was akin to meditation for him, and while he wasn’t the meditating type, Rod could understand that. Bondage was all about surrendering control. All other thoughts were unnecessary. Rod was happy to take that control, to be trusted like that.</p><p>“Comfortable?” He asked with a soft chuckle, cupping Farin’s chin with surprising tenderness to lower his head and make their eyes meet. </p><p>“It’s a little tight, but you know I don’t mind,” Farin replied with a cheeky grin, wiggling his eyebrows at him. He liked having marks afterwards, even if he ultimately covered them up to avoid suspicion. He had once worn a turtleneck for a week in the heat of the summer after one particularly adventurous session that had involved ropes and some tighter-than-planned choking, even when there were no more prying eyes around them than Bela. He supposed he got off on even that discomfort, at least a little.</p><p>These ropes were nowhere as tight as those had been, but he could still see where they pressed into Farin’s skin.</p><p>“Should we test them?” Rod suggested just as playfully as Farin had been. He was able to slide a finger beneath one of the knots that crossed over his chest, and he tugged at it to emphasize the question. “We wouldn’t want you escaping, after all.”</p><p>“Will it be as easy as it was before?” Farin teased. He was confident now, but Rod would fix that soon enough.</p><p>“You can move around all you like this time,” Rod explained, “But remember who’s in charge here. I get to decide how this ends.”</p><p>He then moved so that he was standing behind Farin once more, sliding his hands back around his slender form until they reached his cock. This time, Rod began stroking him slowly, rhythmically, with just enough pressure to make him squirm. Farin had softened since their last game, but he could feel him getting hard again with each stroke. </p><p>Once he was fully hard and throbbing in his hand, that was when Rod brought his other hand into play. He cupped Farin’s balls, squeezing and massaging them, but still he kept up that maddeningly slow pace. Working Farin up methodically.</p><p>His soft moans turned to high-pitched whimpers, his body becoming rigid as he once again approached his orgasm. The sensation was a dull throb in the pit of his stomach, a slow buildup about to be released. For a blissful moment it seemed like Rod would finally finish him off, the movements of his hand finally starting to speed up, but at the last second—right as he was about to tumble past the peak—Rod let go. </p><p>Farin cried out, his hips bucking forward towards nothing at the abrupt loss of sensation. His cock throbbed, slowly drooling precum onto the carpet beneath him.</p><p>“Please let me cum,” He begged almost immediately, his voice wavering. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears as he looked up at Rod, desperate for relief. “<em>Por favor</em>, Rod,” He tried again, when German failed to get a response. As if hearing it in his mother tongue would make Rod more merciful. </p><p>Farin could use all the languages in his expansive knowledge, but it still wouldn’t change Rod’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Kneel,” He ordered, and Farin went down almost immediately, as if the weight of his own body was too much to bear. The sight alone caused Rod’s cock to throb in the confines of his jeans. He squeezed himself firmly, momentarily taking the edge off.</p><p>He moved to sit down on the tacky lounge chair across from Farin and watched with a self-satisfied grin. He knew if Farin truly needed to stop, he would use his safeword. That much had been drilled into him long before this particular session had begun. The trauma shears (Farin had <em> truly </em> come prepared) hadn’t left his sight since the first knot: at first on the floor next to him as he tied the knots, but now on his lap as he sat and watched Farin struggle, ready in case it <em> did </em>become too much. </p><p>The word never came, though. Farin continued to kneel, his hands clasping and unclasping at empty air as he struggled against his binds. His biceps flexed with the exertion, showing off the deceptive strength hidden in his long arms. With the way his forearms were tied to his hips, his hands were tantalizingly close to where he needed them, but he couldn’t <em> quite </em>reach that last inch he needed. Before, he had been able to take his mind off the need to cum by guiding Rod with the knots. Now with no distractions, he could think of nothing else. </p><p>His desperation was beautiful.</p><p>Rod moved the shears from his lap to the arm of the chair before unzipping his jeans. He pulled his cock out, letting out a sigh as he finally began stroking himself. He had spent all that time on Farin, but now he had the chance to take care of his own needs. He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with how Farin was acting, so he made sure to put on a show of it. Spreading his legs as he leaned back in his chair, he thrust his hips upwards into his fist.</p><p>“<em>Ja~n </em>,” He moaned, his eyes half lidded and focused on the bound form before him. Farin was looking right back at him all the while, pupils so blown his green eyes looked black.</p><p>“Do you want my cock?” He asked with a breathless chuckle, grinding his hips in a tantalizing circle. Farin didn’t hesitate to answer with a resounding <em> yes </em>.</p><p> Rod rose from the chair and made his way back over to Farin, walking confidently with his cock still in his hand. He pushed the fingers of his free hand into the blond’s still-spiked hair, tugging his head back. Farin opened his mouth obediently, ready to serve. That only made him stroke himself harder, and he quickly came into Farin’s waiting mouth with a choked off grunt. </p><p>As big as his mouth was, Farin couldn’t catch everything as Rod jerked himself through his orgasm. He came in several thick bursts that got in his eye, his hair, down his chin, but he still waited for the Chilean to finish, swallowing only once he was sure he had got it all.</p><p>When Rod finally came down from his orgasm, he took a moment to admire how good Farin looked covered in his cum. He swiped his cockhead through the mess he had made, guiding his cum into Farin’s mouth where it belonged. He pushed himself the rest of the way in afterwards with a shuddering hiss, the faint aftershocks of pleasure throbbing through him still. Farin licked and sucked his softening cock dutifully, moaning as he bobbed his head along the length.</p><p>The blond’s previous desperation had disappeared in favor of serving him. He had returned to the zen state of before, but Rod could see that his erection hadn’t flagged, still rock hard and leaking.</p><p>“Do you want to cum now, Jan?” He asked sweetly, withdrawing himself from his mouth so he could answer.  “Yes, please Rod,” Was Farin’s immediate reply, still looking up at him with such devotion.</p><p>How could he say no to that?</p><p>Rod grabbed Farin by the first knot that rested against his sternum, pulling him upright. The blond went easily, standing on shaking legs not unlike a newborn foal—or maybe a giraffe, in his case. He didn’t have time to steady his footing, though, as Rod was already pushing him back towards the bed.</p><p>Farin fell back with a small grunt, wriggling into a more comfortable position. The sheets were scratchy, clearly overwashed with harsh products through the years, a different kind of discomfort from the ropes that restrained him. He watched as the Chilean undressed the rest of the way and retrieved a travel-sized bottle of lotion from the bedside table. Not the most ideal, but he hadn’t exactly been expecting any <em> visitors </em>that night.</p><p>Rod settled between Farin’s long legs, spreading his thighs further apart with his large hands. Farin’s own hands, still tied to his hips, had to adjust to the new position. It was uncomfortable, his wrists bent awkwardly, but he was more concerned with finally being able to cum than anything else.</p><p>Rod was able to part the two ends of the rope where they met at Farin’s taint. Admittedly, he hadn’t secured that section of rope as tight as he could for the sake of Farin’s comfort. Now, he was glad he hadn’t. His tight hole was easily exposed, put on display like the rest of him.</p><p>He didn’t spare Farin any patience as he pressed the first lotion-slicked finger into him, and shortly thereafter a second, on an immediate path towards his prostate. He knew it was too much too soon, but he also knew that he could handle it.</p><p>Wrapping a hand around his cock, Rod jerked Farin in time with the unrelenting thrusts against his prostate. He couldn’t escape, regardless of which direction he writhed: backwards onto the fingers in his ass, forwards into the hand around his cock.</p><p>When Farin finally came, it was with a loud sob. His body jerked so intensely that Rod almost lost his grip on his cock. Almost, but he was able to keep his grip tight and drive Farin even further into madness. His cum covered their ropework, reaching as far up as his chest.</p><p>He continued stroking Farin’s cock long after he stopped cumming, fingers still milking his prostate. He pushed him towards the point of overstimulation before the strangled whimper of their safeword had Rod finally pulling his hand off of his cock and carefully withdrawing his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Though as it felt like sacrilege to ruin their hard work, Rod began cutting away the knots immediately afterward. He had left Farin bound before, and he had enjoyed it, but this wasn’t like their handcuffed-to-the-headboard affairs of the past. He had already pushed Farin to his limits, and now it was time to take care of him.</p><p>The shears cut through the rope like butter, and soon Farin was left with nothing but the faint pink indentations of where the ropes had been. They criss-crossed over his body beautifully, but he knew they would fade soon enough. He found no signs of lasting damage as he examined each mark, and asking Farin how he felt further confirmed that. </p><p>He was sore, but the kind of sore they both wanted.</p><p>Nonetheless, Rod rubbed Farin’s arms, aiding his circulation as well as grounding him to the present. He took his time with each arm: massaging from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers, stretching his wrists carefully not unlike the exercises they both did before concerts, and finally kissing the palm of each hand once he felt that he had massaged enough.</p><p>As much as he loved the rush that dominating another person gave him, Rod cherished these moments the most. The quiet aftercare, the contented look on Farin’s face as he doted on him.</p><p>Eventually he leaned down to kiss Farin, slow and lingering, their first proper kiss of the evening. Vaguely, he could taste himself on Farin’s tongue, and if it weren’t for the other man’s obvious exhaustion it would have been enough to spur him towards a second round.</p><p>
  <span>Instead he simply laid down, Farin curling up to him as he pulled the blankets over them. As he held the guitarist in his arms, he was already making plans for their next session. He had had some time to flip through the book before he had arrived, and it had given him plenty of ideas. They didn’t have any plans for the next day, anyway. Why not take the time to perfect his new hobby?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>